


A detectives tale

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Bickering, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Detectives, Eventual Romance, Gay, Gay Sirius Black, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Marauders, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Mutual Pining, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I just want to get over with this. This man will be the death of me. I do not know what will happen if we don't maintain our distance.***An au wolfstar detective fic. The prompt is not mine and @wolfstaric gave it to me
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	A detectives tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfstaric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstaric/gifts).



> I have no idea how long this is going to be it could be 5 chapters could be more.   
> Full disclosure, most of my detective "knowledge" is from sherlock holmes and a few episodes of b99

"Detective Lupin, here are all the files that you asked for" I looked up to see Josh standing there with a bunch of files. "Thank you, Josh, please keep them there," I said and pointed to the only space on my desk. Somehow I cleaned this desk yesterday yet now it is filled with paperwork and chocolate wrappers. "Ok boss, oh also, the captain said that 4 applicants were coming in for the sub-detective job so remember that. I'm presuming that the first one that's gonna come is a man, his name is Sirius Black. Now do not hate him at the sight of him and like give him a chance. He is good." He all but burst out. "Jeez, calm down Josh, why would I hate anyone at the first sight? Especially when you're here singing their praises?" I looked up from the file I was flipping through and asked. "Yeah, no it's just he is a tad bit too cocky." He replied timidly.

"On a scale of one to last partner cocky little shit, where does he stand?" 

"A little around full"

"C'mon, he can't be worse than the last one can he?"

"I don't know, he is a really good detective and has solved like many cases so I just think that with that of success, you have a big ego"

"Is that an indirect way of attacking me?"

"What no. Just you know what I'll be there with you through the interview and if all goes well, then good."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then it doesn't"

"Ok fine, but you are sitting here with me"

"Yes, yes I am-" he was cut off by someone calling him. "yeah I'll be right there one sec" he called back and looked down at me. "So quick change of plans, I have to run so you have to do this alone, but, but, if it goes bad, I'll buy us drinks and you can rant about him as much as you like. Deal?" 

"Ugh fine. But if this crashes and burns, you're cleaning the mess" I say

"Yes, boss. Oh look he is here, now smile. You can do this loony." He said, pumped his fists in the air in some kind of encouraging gesture, and ran away.

Josh was a cute little guy full of nervous energy. I considered him one of my best friends. Not that I had many, just two- Josh and Lily. Lily always told me to get a life (in a good I'm-encouraging-my-friend kind of way). But Josh always said that it was better that I didn't (not get a life, not have many friends) because he didn't want to share me. I liked him because he was friendly and trustworthy and he had stood up for me in front of the captain once so now I am "indebted to him for life" (his words not mine). Someone cleared their throat at my desk and I broke out of my revival. I stand up and extend out my hand for him to shake. 

"Hello, I'm detective Remus Lupin. Please take a seat." I said and politely mentioned to the chairs. 

"Hello detective Remus, I am detective Black. Thank you." He said in a deep voice. He was quite hot, not gonna lie. His olive complexion, a man-bun, and that jacket hanging to his arms. WOW. He could be anyone's wet dream. I regained my voice and got those thoughts out of my head.

"Pleasure to have your acquaintance detective Black," I say

"Oh the pleasure is all mine detective Remus" he replies and I smile.

"Pleasantries aside, I won't pretend that I am not aware of the fact that you are not from a reputable agency and do not have a good name. So how about we don’t beat around the bushes? I assume that you have made yourself acquainted with the Cain case. If you haven't, the file is right there if you please." I say and point. He picks it up and starts flicking through it. He waits for me completely silent as if he knows I'm gonna start again. I am. "It is an intriguing case and an interesting one, but I fully believe that I'd be able to get to the bottom of it. We have started the basic investigations, but as of now, I am the only detective working on the case and it is necessary for me to have a sub and that is why you are here, I'm pretty sure you're aware of that fact. I'm not gonna lie and say that it's gonna be easy because we do not know what or who we are working with as of now." I complete speaking. He closes the file, places it back on the table, and says, "The case, it's quite interesting. I think I can devote time to it if of course, you are willing to let me. I believe that with my help, you'll be able to crack it. After all, I am a great detective, I'm pretty sure you're aware of my record." 

There was the cockiness Josh was talking about. It was thick. Even if he didn't seem like it, he had this secret thing that he did to irritate me without even doing anything. I don't know how that made sense or even if it did or not but it just was. 

“Thank you, detective Black. Please take this form and fill it out. I will contact you by the end of the day if anything comes up. Thank you for coming in.” 

"Thank you, detective Remus." He says and walks away reading the fill-up sheet.

After him I meet three more applicants throughout the day. 2 females and an enby but the problem with them was that they were not as experienced as Sirius and that's why they applied but I can't afford to not have a good sub-detective, not in this case so I decided to read his form. 

**NAME:** _ Sirius Black _

**PRONOUNS:** _ He/Him _

**JOB EXPERIENCE:** _5 cases last 3 months all successful except one. I have worked as a sub-detective for many detectives._

**HEIGHT:** _ 6'1 _

**CONTACT NUMBER:** _98517 20316_

There was a handwritten note below.

**_"Hey detective Remus, I hope I get the job. As far as I'm concerned, I think that you'd need my help (yes I'm Sirius) (see what I did there?)_ **

This man was ridiculous but I had no other option than to call him so that is what I am doing right now like a fool. He picks up at the second ring. 

“Hello this is Sirius Black,” he says as he picks up. 

“Good evening detective Black. I apologize for calling at this hour but I was calling to ask you if you could swing by the office-” I started but he cut me off by saying

“You’re giving me the job, aren't you? I knew it, thank you, Remus. We’d make a great duo”

“-to discuss your application? Yeah sure uhh just swing by” I said uncertainty. 

“ _ Oi pads! What are you doing?  _ Prongs shut up. It’s the detective.  _ Oh, the detective you fancy let me talk to him. Hey detective, my mate here fancies you but he is refusing a lot so I think that I can be wrong tho I’m rarely wrong in these matters so ouch! Pads stop hitting! Here have it back.  _ Hello, Remus, I am sorry you had to hear that, that was my best friend. I will be there tomorrow thank you.”

“Thank you detective goodbye”

“Goodbye Remus” and the line went black. 


End file.
